1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus for a single-lens type camera of which lens is interchangeable.
2. Related Art
Recently a single-lens reflex type digital camera that can take an image whose quality is higher than that of a compact type digital camera becomes widespread.
For example, JP-A-2007-72304 discloses a configuration of a single-lens reflex type digital camera. In a camera body of the single-lens reflex type camera disclosed in JP-A-2007-72304, a lens mount, a mirror chamber, a shutter device, and an imaging sensor (imager) are disposed in this order on an optical axis. The mirror chamber includes a movable mirror that guides light incident through a lens onto an optical viewfinder side through a prism when an image is not taken. When a user presses a release button, the movable mirror turns to be retracted from the optical axis, and the light incident through the lens is incident to the imaging sensor. The imaging sensor converts the incident light into an electric signal to output the electric signal. The output electric signal is transmitted to a signal processing circuit to generate an image signal.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-72304, because the mirror chamber is provided between the lens mount and the shutter device, it is difficult to reduce a thickness size in the optical axis direction of the camera body.
For the camera provided with the flash unit (light-emitter), it is necessary to dispose not only the flash unit but also a capacitor (electric storage device) that supplies electric power to the flash unit in the camera body, resulting in a problem in that the camera body is hardly miniaturized.
In consideration of the above problem, an imaging apparatus with a flash unit (light-emitter) capable of being miniaturized is provided.